Stranger (2019 film)/Credits
Soundtrack Album on Max Records "Temptation Rag" Written by Henry Lodge Performed by Claude Bolling Courtesy of Decca Records France Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Here Comes The King" Written by Steve Karmen Courtesy of Budweiser Murray's Theme Written by Judson Crane and Mark Hollingsworth Produced by Stewart Lerman "Rooftop" Written and Performed by Hildur Guðnadóttir and Jóhann Jóhannsson Courtesy of Milan Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Everybody Plays The Fool" Written by Ralph Bailey, Rudy Clark and Kenneth Williams Performed by The Main Ingredient Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "The Moon Is A Silver Dollar" Written by Sammy Fain and Mitchell Parish Performed by Lawrence Welk and His Orchestra Courtesy of Prestige Elite Records Ltd. "Slap That Bass" from Shall We Dance (1937) Written by George Gershwin and Ira Gershwin Performed by Fred Astaire and The RKO Radio Studio Chorus & Orchestra Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Turner Entertainment Co. "If You're Happy And You Know It" Written by Joe Raposo Performed by Chaim Tannenbaum Produced by Stewart Lerman "Send In The Clowns" Written by Stephen Sondheim "My Name Is Carnival" Written and Performed by Jackson C. Frank Courtesy of Sanctuary Records Group Ltd. By arrangement with BMG Rights Management (US) LLC "Smile" Written by Charles Chaplin, John Turner and Geoffrey Parsons Performed by Jimmy Durante Courtesy of Warner Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "That's Life" Written by Dean Kay and Kelly Gordon Murray's Late Night Written by Bill O'Connell Produced by Stewart Lerman "Toy Dept. (Toy Waltz)" "Bedding Dept." "Descends In Lift" "In Basement" "Joins Girl In Bedding Dept." "Charlie Meets Burglars" "Bottle Bursts" Cue from Modern Times (1936) Written by Charles Chaplin Orchestral Arrangement Courtesy of Bourne Co. Performed by North German Radio Symphony Orchestra Conducted by Timothy Brock Courtesy of CPO and Naxos By arrangement with Source/Q "That's Life" Written by Dean Kay and Kelly Gordon Performed by Frank Sinatra Courtesy of Frank Sinatra Enterprises Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Rock 'n' Roll (Part 2)" Written by Gary Glitter and Mike Leander Performed by Gary Glitter Courtesy of Snapper Music PLC By arrangement with The Licensing Partnership "Love Theme" Cue from Modern Times (1936) Written by Charles Chaplin Orchestral Arrangement Courtesy of Bourne Co. Performed by North German Radio Symphony Orchestra Conducted by Timothy Brock Courtesy of CPO and Naxos By arrangement with Source/Q "Spanish Flea" Written by Julius Wechter Performed by Ray Davies and His Button Down Brass Courtesy of The Reader's Digest Association, Inc/The Orchard "White Room" Written by Jack Bruce and Pete Brown Performed by Cream Courtesy of Polydor Records Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Send In The Clowns" Written by Stephen Sondheim Performed by Frank Sinatra Courtesy of Frank Sinatra Enterprises Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Laughing" Written by Burton Cummings and Randy Bachman Performed by The Guess Who American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed.® AHD # 08822 No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits